Go! Hikkikomori
by Uena
Summary: I wanted to escape from society, to simply stay in my room with my Anime, Manga, Light Novels and Games. I wouldn't mind getting dragged into another world, I mean it's any fan's dream after all. But being sucked by my phone and forced to go on a Pokemon Journey and meet new people? I am Akemi Hotaru, a female Hikkikomori, and I say: "Give me back my room!"


Disclaimer: Uena does not own Pokemon, nor Pokemon Go.

I do, however, own an English Shining Mewtwo Trading Card.

* * *

 **Prologue: The Hikkikomori**

* * *

Hikkikomori – A Japanese term used to refer to a reclusive person, a shut-in, a modern hermit, and is often associated with the term "NEET" (Not in Education, Employment, or Training)

Hikkikomori isolate themselves from the harsh and demanding expectations of the outside world, shying away from social interactions and secluding themselves in their room/home, often 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.

This fits Akemi Hotaru, or better known as Velvet (ベッルベット ) in the internet, to a T. A Hikkikomori for two years and running, the 17 year old girl has pale skin that hasn't touched sunlight for more than an hour a month, dark eyebags from staring at a monitor all day in a dark room, and dull, apathetic eyes on where her bright, expressive eyes used to be.

Five or so years ago, there used to be an energetic girl with waist-long violet hair, and ember-like eyes. The girl loved to run around and play with her friends, broke up fights between the children, and reached out to the shy kids for friendship. She was smart enough, always having a score above the class average, and though she isn't that athletic, she helped out the adults when she could.

During her middle school years, she actively participated in the school activities, became the Vice-president of the student council, and was nominated for scholarship because of her dedication to studying. She was one of those people that any person wouldn't forget, because she would barge into your life and drag you kicking and screaming into her circle of friends.

So it was with mix feelings did her friends and acquaintances bid her farewell as she left her hometown for her scholarship. Most, like her friends, are sad to see the girl that reached out to them leave, while others, like the adults, anticipated for the day when she returns to see the young girl become a successful woman with her life ahead of her.

The girl smiled, waving her hand as she stood on the doors of the train, her reddish-brown eyes scanned the crowd and trying to memorize each and every face, making them almost dance like her namesake in the effort to keep tears from leaking.

Even when the doors closed, even when the train rolled away, and even when her hometown vanished from her view, Akemi Hotaru didn't cry a single tear.

It was the last day anyone from her hometown saw of the happy, friendly girl.

Six months later, during a cold autumn night, Akemi Hana, Hotaru's mother and a baker, jolted awake when she heard the front doors of her house open. Rushing out of bed, she went down the stairs, ready to give the intruder a piece of her mind when she noticed who it is.

It was her daughter, her once-long violet hair uneven, as if someone grabbed a handful of her hair and ran scissors through it. Her high school uniform looked dishevelled and the school emblem torn off her blazer. But what scared her the most, are the empty, almost-dead eyes of her daughter staring at the floor.

Hesitantly, she approached her daughter, unsure if this was a hallucination of her loneliness, or if this is real.

She didn't want this. Sure, it was lonely with both of her loved ones away from home, but if her daughter came home with this defeated look, she'd prefer her not seeing her, to witnessing the resigned and weary figure of her daughter.

And that was the day that Hotaru became a Hikkikomori.

* * *

Two years have passed since Hotaru returned home, her hair having grown back after all this time. It has lost its luster after having been mistreated, not that Hotaru would care. It's not like she would be going out in public.

It's rare for her to come out of her room, and even rarer to step foot outside her house. So her interactions with her fellow human beings are limited to her mother, and through the bright screen of her laptop.

 _Ding Dong_

Hotaru twitched, burying further into her sheets. It's still 2:00 PM, too early for anyone to be up and about. So with that, she tried to go back to sleep.

It was not to be.

 _Ding Dong_

"Mom!" Her voice, squeaky from disuse, came from her sheets. Content that her mother will answer the door, she drifted back into the warmth of her sheets. Only to be jerked awake by the insistent ringing of their doorbell.

 _Ding Dong_

"Ugh…" The Hikkikomori moaned, shucking out of her bed. She picked up a black hoodie from the table, which was buried under empty ramen cups and snack wrappers. Putting it on, she trudged down the stairs, her heavy footsteps echoing around the empty house.

She opened the door, shielding her eyes when the bright sunlight hit her face. She retreated back into the safety of the shade, taking time for her eyes to adjust, and looked out.

At the gates, a young man in uniform and cap waved at her, holding a package and a clipboard. It seems like another delivery.

When she orders stuff on the net, it's often her mother that accepts the packages for her, but having looked around the house when nobody answered the door, she's guessing that her mother left for work or an errand.

What's strange though is that she doesn't remember buying anything that would arrive this week. So she was especially cautious around the delivery man.

"Akemi residence?" He asked.

She nodded, before answering. "Y-Yes."

"You have a delivery from a…" He read the file. "A Mr. Akemi from Queens, America."

"Ah, that's my father." She confirmed.

"Good, I'll just have you sign this form here." He said, waving the clipboard.

"Ah, um…" She hesitated. "C-Could you come closer?"

"Eh? Well…" The man looked conflicted. He looked around, at the package, and finally at the girl. "If you insist."

He opened the gate, carrying the package towards her. When he was in arm's reach, he handed the clipboard to the girl, whose arm snaked out of the door and snatched up the clipboard. After quickly signing it, she handed it back to the delivery man.

"Okay… Ms. Akemi. Everything seems to be in order…" He read the file, before passing the package. "Oh, and Happy Birthday."

Confused, she took the package and looked at it. Unlike the normal brown packaging, this one had a colorful label in the front, and written in large words is "Happy Birthday Homura"

She returned to her room, staring at the package-gift from her father.

It was… odd, to say the least. Her memories of her father were few and far in-between; he was always too busy working overseas, and the few times he did manage to go home, she was too busy with her studies when she… you know, still cared about them.

Sighing, she opened it up to find a letter inside.

"Dear Princess." She sighed, remembering the nickname her father gave her. ' _Hotaru-hime_ '

"You're turning 17 this year, and I'm sorry for not being there on this special day." She read. "Things have been busy in my work, but hopefully by next year, your mom and you can move to America with me, or I'll be able to go home for your 18th birthday. I'm proud of you for being a strong and smart girl." Hotaru nearly scoffed. "I bought something that would hopefully be helpful to you. It's really popular with the teens here, so I'm hoping you'd like it."

She put down the letter, turning the package around in her hands, trying to guess what it is.

"It's rectangular… Maybe a Figma?" She asked, before shaking her head. "No… If it's American Teens, it's probably make up." She remarked, remembering that one American movie she watched.

She ripped it open, her brow raising as she saw what it was.

"A… Phone?" She asked to herself, opening up the box. "No, a Smart Phone." She hummed, turning it on. The phone jingled a merry tune, displaying its makers logo and booting up. "Well, it's not like it'll see much use. I'm here all the time."

Curious, she browsed the phone, noting that it already has applications installed, as well as already had the language set to both Japanese and English. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt, she decided to personalize it, changing the wallpaper, screen savers, and other settings.

When she got to the contacts section of the phone, she sighed, dropping it into the bed.

"Right… a phone." With the initial rush of having a new gadget gone, she remembered exactly what phones are. It's a means of remaining in contact with other people. But being a Hikkikomori, she has little use for it. Her own old phone was lost two years ago, and she didn't see the point of buying a new one. Besides, the Internet is a good way as any to keep in contact with others. The only people she'd even associate lately is the people in the forums she frequents.

Standing up and deciding she won't be getting sleep any time soon, she turned on her PC, not seeing that the phone lighted up in response to having updated an application.

"Pokemon Go! Has been updated."

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Post Notes** :

Normally, I would add Japanese honorifics into my stories, but since this will take place in the Pokemon World, I refrained from using them.


End file.
